Ain't No Bumbling Beauty
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: Atsuko goes into Youko Kurama's castle and steals a rose from his gardens. Now, she must pay a price for her transgression. Larger summary inside. Part I of the Demonic Fairytale Series.


Title: Ain't No Bumbling Beauty

Pairing: Yusuke/Kurama

Summary: Atsuko is a wandering business woman. She leaves her three children, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara at home to dutifully take care of the hearth. But as she wanders along, she approaches a castle and eagerly investigates it. To her despair, she comes to terms with a being that is not of this world. As she robs him of some possessions, he makes a point to tell her he will have something of hers. He requires one of her own kin, and he will have it no matter what it takes. Part I of Demonic Fairytale Series.

Disclaimer: I wish I had own the characters but they belong Yoshihiro Togashi. I merely twisted a fairytale and put these characters into it.

Notes: Where do I get off starting more stories? I've been reading "Fairy Tale Rituals" by Kenny Klein. And with the emergence of other tellings of these stories, I figured hey, what would happen if I incorporated the YYH Cast into them? Thus, this first tale is born. I hope you like it. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, during a wintry tundra, there lived a maiden who married young and widowed just as young. She was a beautiful maiden, but became a weathered old crone due to the severity of her days, as well as the trials and tribulations of motherhood. As such, she had to put food on the table for herself and three little sons. Her sons grew each and every passing year, and became just as handsome as she thought they would be.<p>

The woman's firstborn, Hiei, was a very temperamental and stoic character. He was lean and fit, but lacked the height of an average male. He was always prone to violent outbursts due to his younger brother's teasings, but held no real malice toward any of them…well at first he did, but that was because he liked being the eldest until it was stolen away by the second and third-born boys.

The second son was named Kuwabara. He was just as tall as his elder sibling was short. He was calm and collected, as Hiei was fierce and moody. The two brothers were as different as could be, and because of their vast differences, they were always in some squabble or other. Walls would be broken and repaired by their own handiwork, and various furnishings would be replaced. The woman, Atsuko was her name, would berate them repeatedly for tearing down her home, but still she loved them, as a mother should.

Her third child, Yusuke, was the last she ever had, and the most easy going out of all three. He was just as crude as Hiei and quick to fight, but when it came to his work he was as enamored and patient as his brother, Kuwabara. He would combat his brothers as a game or two, feeling as though it was the single thing that kept him alive all these years. And as such, he became the best known fighter of the small town they had grown up in. Hiei was the second best, and Kuwabara the third best, and they would always argue about it.

Yusuke would always tell them the same thing, "Better luck next time. But I can assure you, I'll always triumph." He would grin and stick out his tongue, making it a joke, and dissipating the tension the boys would create. He would sling an arm around both brother's necks and pull them with him as if they were servants and carrying a king. This was the life, and the three held no grudge, but it was all going to begin to change because of one fatal mistake caused by their widowed mother.

Atsuko was a wandering businesswoman. She would wander through various towns in the country selling goods she had accumulated from other shops and peddlers, and she would make some money, so as long as she sold everything she carried. Her sons begged and pleaded to go in her place, but she would have none of it. She would not care for the home and hearth as her sons did. She would not fall into the folly of a woman's place being at home. No, she would have her sons take care of it all, and she would be the one to bring home the money to feed them all.

On one fated night, she left her sons at home and explained she would be gone for about three months. The boys had reassured her that everything would be taken care of in her stead, and that she had nothing to worry about. She left with kisses to each cheek and a question for the boys.

She asked, "What shall I bring home this time around?"

Hiei replied, "A blade that can cut through the toughest of objects."

Kuwabara replied, " A kitten to spend my loneliest nights with." Both of his brothers had snickered, in which he had begun to argue but his mother had soothed him.

"And to you, Yusuke?"

The youngest thought long and hard of what he wanted. He realized that he had not seen a single rose in all of his life, but had heard of things when gypsies had passed by and told many of their stories. He always wondered if he would ever see one for real. When he had made up his mind he replied, "A single rose that has not withered." Normally, a rose could never grow in such a wintry tundra, but Atsuko made it her mission to locate one.

Three months had passed by, and still no word from their mothers. The boys had paid no mind to this since she was always setting a timeframe that she had never fully met the due date. If she ever had, the boys would begin to grow suspicious, wondering if they had exchanged a changeling for their mother, but still they paid no mind. Three months grew into six, and six months grew into twelve. As an entire year had passed, the boys began to notice and grew worried that she had not survived her last venture. Because of this, the boys began to bicker over who became the caretaker of the home.

"It is mine." Hiei had told them, a fire rising in his pupils. He was ready to sell the home with everyone and everything in it, so he could take all of the funds and start his own journey. He had dreamt of fighting among many from distant lands, and traveling through country to country, bringing men to their knees in despair and pain. The greed for power and bloodlust was evident, and so the second born son of Atsuko had stepped in.

"No way. It's totally mine." Kuwabara didn't want to sell the home. He could make a quaint little living here. Hopefully, he would marry a lovely and fair maiden. She would cook and clean, and sing to him. She would be fond of felines and never laugh at her dear old husband, like his brothers always did. She would be kind and gentle, and always supportive of husband's hobbies. Kuwabara sighed, his thoughts elsewhere. He already knew of the maiden he wished to betroth, her name was Yukina and she was the sister of Keiko, a maiden who was quite taken with her younger brother, even though he held no interest.

"Can it, both of you. It belongs to our mother. We cannot be certain that she is even really dead, yet. When we find some proof we can have a bout and see who is the winner." He flexed his muscles, already anticipating another skirmish with his brothers. Hiei almost always got the best of him, but at the very last second, he would pull through and be the victor. Kuwabara had his strength, but he didn't have any real strategy. True, Yusuke had no strategy either, but he always changed up his style every once and a while. Kuwabara simply needed more work if he was going to ever defeat his brothers.

A week after this bit of input, Atsuko had come bursting through the doors of the home. She had grown tired and crazed. She clung to each of her sons as if life had depended on it. She had brought each of the gifts that they had asked for, but as she held out to give Yusuke the rose, she grabbed his own hands and placed it in gingerly in his. She looked at him with sad eyes and told him, "I have sold you. I am sorry."

There was a whirlwind in his mind. He stepped back, the rose in his outstretched palm and wept into it. He was being sold, it didn't matter to whom. He knew there would be no debate about this. He was leaving his home, his mother, his brothers, to live with someone else. Someone he had never known, who he may never know. He was ashamed of his mother for the next few days, until he was packed and ready to be transported.

The morning he was leaving, his brothers stood side by side, wishing they were going in his place. They had obviously different reasons for wanting to go in his place. Hiei had wanted freedom, he wanted to live a life outside of this town and this home and this meager lifestyle, but he could not. He was going to stay here, and devote his life to taking care of his mother and other brother. He despised Yusuke for leaving when it should be him. He begged the gods to switch their places, but none of it happened and Yusuke was there, smiling down at him and Kuwabara.

"One day, we'll meet again."

Kuwabara was bawling and wishing his brother didn't have to go. How dare Yusuke leave him with an insane brat and mother was on the verge of death? How dare she even think of transporting him herself as she was already tired and looking like she was ready to be placed in the ground? He clung to his younger brother as he gave them each goodbye hugs, wishing that he would stay, and that mother had never left for an entire year. He wanted things to go back to the way they were, but he knew that they would not. In the end, Yusuke had to pry Kuwabara off of him and Hiei had to hold his "buffoon" of a brother back before he threw himself at the carriage.

Yusuke sat beside their mother who was fidgeting every so often. And as they left their home, and the other boys became distant shadows on the path backward, Yusuke let a single tear escape from his eye.

"I am sorry, my son."

Yusuke shook his head and laid upon his mother's lap. "It will be fine. I will be okay. They will take care of you and each other."

* * *

><p>x.x.x<p>

It took a whole of three weeks for the carriage to arrive at their destination. Yusuke wondered if his mother was prolonging the trip with her bathroom and cuisine stops. When he asked her about this, she grasped his cheeks and kissed his forehead before stepping off of the carriage and going about her business. Each and every time, Yusuke would be more perplexed than the last, and he noticed it became much more frequent as they came ever closer to their destination.

Now that they had finally arrived, Yusuke stepped out of the coach and looked around. Frost had covered every inch of the area. The trees stood still as if time itself has stopped in its tracks. The road was nothing but a sheet of white, and his ankles were buried deep in it. The horses that pulled the carriage were not making any noise, but were staring straight ahead at the gates that opened before them. In the distance, he could make out the castle that he would be residing in.

He shivered as he gazed at it. It was made of marble, that much was certain. It had a certain charm to it, but with the winter closing in and around it, it loomed over and but was not frightening. It was more sad than anything else.

"How can a castle be so sad?" He whispered to himself. His mother looped her arm around his and started the trek to the castle. "Are we not allowed to ride in the coach at this point?" She shook her head. "What of my things?" She did not answer, only held her head down and the rest of the journey was silent.

Yusuke looked at everything and anything he could. He could tell that where they were walking, was a vast field, during the spring it would be beautiful. Then he wondered if this place would ever have such a season. It could be this dark and cold forever, that thought came to him quickly and he pushed it aside. No place could remain so dark and cold forever, he would have to make it sunny and warm. His personality would not do too well in such a depressing state.

He and his mother had reached the tall castle quicker than he thought. He surmised that since the walkthrough was so vast, it would take at least a few hours. But it only took about one hour at their leisurely pace. At least, he thought it was leisurely. Atsuko's head still hung as she walked with him, and it felt like he was being carried off to be hanged. At the doors he took her arm away from his and held her in an embrace. She was shocked, never knowing her sons to be the type to give a mother some affection and she began to weep into his shoulder.

"Forgive me, Yusuke…"

"It's all right. We all make some mistakes."

"But I didn't mean-"

He held a finger to her lips, ending her speech. She stepped away from him, and turned. She was never allowed to return to the castle that she had once been held captive in. She told her sons the tale of how she stole the rose from the castle grounds and made off with it. But as she was running, she was stopped by a beast. It was a man, she believed. He had a voice that was more of a low growl, with cold golden eyes, that would glitter with the need to kill. His hair was the purest of silver, and the only thing that made him different from a human, was the fox ears atop his head and the tail between his legs. He had claws instead of nails, and instead of walking, he crawled.

Atsuko was frightened of this being who owned the manor. She felt he would have devoured her unless she had promised him something. And on the last night of her captivity, the beast pointed at the rose she held in her hand and spoke, his golden eyes locked onto her own darkened ones. "You will give me the one who you will give this to. If I do not have my proper sacrifice, I will hunt you down. I will make you perish for stealing what is rightfully my own if I do not have what I asked for. Do you understand, human?" Atsuko could merely nod and whimper under his demands. "Good."

The beast had vanished into the frosty night, for it was night when this occurred, and Atsuko picked herself up. She was shaking and oh so frightened of the beast who had come after her. She looked at the rose, wondering if she should even bring it home. But what if she did not do so? She hated what she had done and immediately regretted it. Atsuko could only leave the area and return on home.

As she returned, she gave her sons what she had asked for, and now she was giving the beast what he had asked for. His asking price was much higher than anything she had ever been able to afford. She hated to sell her own flesh and blood, but what could she do? She was only a mere mortal, and something like that devil…she shook her head, tears cascading down her face as she left her son and returned to the carriage. The bitter cold had become much stronger than when she had first arrived. She realized it was her son's disposition that had warmed her.

* * *

><p>x.x.x.<p>

The doors opened before Yusuke the moment Atsuko was out of sight. There was no one who had opened the doors for him; they just simply opened. Stepping inside, no one closed the doors for him; they just simply closed. He wrapped his arms around himself. The castle was colder than outside ever could be.

"Hello?" He had looked around, various objects were thrown around on the castle floor. The candelabras hanging overhead, making figures dance because of the objects. "Hello?" He asked again, but no one had answered the first time and the second time was not the charm. As he was about to bellow for the third time, something had moved rather quickly, and his eyes could not catch up with it. He knew it was not from the candelabras light, and could feel his heart beginning to pound with fright.

"I don't like to be spooked. Just, come out wherever you are. Whatever you are." He scrunched up his nose, smelling the scent of freshly cut flowers, after smelling the dank musty odor of the castle walls. Yusuke could hear a low and sensuous chuckle around the room, and he wondered where it was coming from. He kept his eyes peeled for anything that was strange, but this entire situation was out of the ordinary.

"You were the one she had promised to me. Quite delectable, I see." Yusuke turned swiftly around, ready to strike who had said, but there was no one behind him. "And quite the temper too. Hm…what to do with you…"

Yusuke was getting angry. "Come out! I am not afraid of you." He was looking anywhere and everywhere, until his eyes settled on a darkened corner of the greenroom he was in.

"Not afraid, you say. I didn't try and startle you." Just as his mother had told him, a man had appeared before him. He did have golden eyes, silver hair, fox ears and tail, but she forgot to mention one thing about the creature; he was not horrible looking in the least. In fact, it was quite the opposite. This "beast" was no real beast at all. Yusuke could feel his body flush with heat just by gazing at him, and looked away.

"I am not afraid of you in the slightest."

"Hm. I can tell that you are not. I see you are more aroused by my appearance than anything else, dear human."

Yusuke's gaze returned to the smug beast. "I am not aroused either! What do you want with…" His voice trailed off as the male he was staring at was no longer where he previously stood.

"I just want you…" The fox whispered into Yusuke's ear. He was close he could almost taste the human's skin if he wished to let his tongue on the shell of his ear. Yusuke turned to push him away, but the fox had returned to his previous post.

"How the hell do you do that?" He exclaimed. This…whatever he was, was fast. Way too fast, he didn't even see him move.

"I walk. The same as you, human."

"Not at all like a human, obviously. What are you?"

Those golden eyes glittered with amusement. "What do you suppose I am?"

"My mother said you were a beast."

"Clearly, your mother had no taste. She also thought I was going to devour her. She was not the brightest of the bunch. Do you take after her?"

Yusuke took off his shoe and threw it at the other. "How dare you insult my mother, you son of a bitch?" It hit the beast squarely on the nose and before he could throw his other one, the beast had moved, caught his wrist as it was raised, with shoe and all.

"Do not anger me human. That is the last thing you would wish to do." The grip on his wrist was strong, and the look in his eyes cold, yet feral. He was looking at his prey. Yusuke wondered if he tried to throw the shoe again and pissed him off, would he rip his to shreds? More than likely.

He was released and staggered backward. He rubbed at his wrist, wincing at feeling a bit of pain. Damn, whatever he was, he was strong. "Again, what are you?"

"I suppose you should tell me your name before I give you my own."

"That was not what I asked." The look in the beast's eyes held no room for an argument. The poor boy's head hung and he could only say his name. "Yusuke."

"A fine name, Yusuke…" The beast said in a seductive manner, and the boy could feel himself twitch in response. How could a voice be so lush, velvety, and full of eroticism? He blushed at the thought. "I am Kurama. Most would address me as Youko Kurama. I am a fox demon. Do not simply think of me as a beast." Yusuke could only nod in response. A fox demon, huh? He was still not human, not by a long shot. "I suppose you are going to stare at me all day and night in my greenroom?"

Yusuke could feel his face becoming shades redder, and willed himself to stop. He was not a female who would blush the moment any male had addressed them. He was male himself, damn it! He could not act in such a feminine manner. "No. I am sold to you, am I not? I suppose you will do with me what you will." He thought of all the things Youko Kurama could do to him. He looked at his claws and wondered if he were to touch them, would they prick him?

Kurama moved closer to him, easing him backward into a wall, until there was nowhere left for him to go. Yusuke could feel his legs start to tremble; there was nothing but power radiating from this demon. He was going to be his forevermore now. There was nothing he could do or say about it. As Kurama put his arms at each side of the human boy's head, he leaned ever closer, as if making the motion to kiss him. As their lips were only an inch apart, the demon began to speak. "I do what I will with you, hm? Sounds like a plan, little human. But I do not wish to do anything to you, as of yet. There will come a time when such things will be a necessity. This is not the time." His face changed it's course and he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Yusuke's neck. Yusuke gasped, not knowing what to do. This demon, he was so close, and he was reacting to it…in a not so normal manner.

He could feel a problem growing in between his legs. The heat the enveloped his body, now rushed toward his groin with the mere contact of the demon's nose upon his skin. What was he doing? Why was he aroused? How could this be happening? And no one will ever be able to help him. He bit his lip, hoping the pain will make it go away, but it was all too real, and he was all too hot, and was that…a _tongue_ snaking it's way on his neck? Yusuke moaned from pleasure for the first time in his life. He had no idea that a tongue could feel so good on his skin, and he thought of all the other things it could do on his body.

Kurama was enjoying the sounds the human, his human now, was making just for a simple touch of contact. He could smell that this one was pure; a complete virgin. Taking away his innocence was going to be so much fun. He had not had fun like this in ages, since he reverted from his human form to this much wilder one. His tongue had made it's way back to his own mouth, but his teeth had raked against Yusuke's skin now. His senses were overloading as the demon was teasing him and he wondered if he was going to have a Sweet Death. He would not mind dying to pleasure, as long as the demon kept this up.

The claws he had thought over, ripped open his shirt, and now there was so much skin to explore. That tongue was back out to tease and taunt him and the demon's mouth hovered above one his nipples before claiming it. Yusuke had cried out as the pleasure became too much, and his hips jutted off of the wall. Youko Kurama had pinned his own body onto the human's as he continued his ministrations, marveling at how he had not reached an orgasm as many would have already. This one was special, indeed.

One of his hands slipped downward, and Yusuke had lost all sense of reality. The moment that hand trailed down his abdomen and down to the rest of his garments he was begging for more. "You seem to be lost in pleasure, human." Kurama had grinned, showing the fangs that made him look even more dangerous and sexy.

"Yusuke…" He could only say as his pants and undergarments managed to pool at his feet.

"Ah yes, you are lost in pleasure…Yusuke…I have not even fully started. You are even stripping of your own volition."

Through the haze of pleasure, Yusuke shook his head. "You are doing this."

"I have only touched the skin on your neck…You have stripped yourself for me, and I have entered you in a different way."

Yusuke blinked. "What?"

Kurama pulled away from him, and Yusuke slumped down onto the floor. He realized he was still completely dressed, and the only thing that was truly hot on his skin was the same spot Kurama's tongue had managed to touch. Yusuke breathed out. "You…"

"It was but a taste of what can happen. I can make you believe much more than I have to actually do."

"Was a trick."

"It was a promise." Yusuke scowled at him as he held his hand out for him to take. "Come. Your room is ready for the night. I want you to retire, I know you must be exhausted."

"What if I wish to eat?"

"If you do, there will be the finest cuisine you can imagine. Do you truly wish to dine?"

Yusuke shook his head. "Sleep." He took Kurama's hand and walked beside him out of the greenroom and through the corridor. The moment they reached his bedchamber, Kurama was nowhere in sight. Yusuke frowned, wishing he had said something instead of vanishing and opened his door to a beautiful bedchamber. On top of the bed, lain a silver fox. It's golden eyes had set their sights on him, reminding him of the master. He slid into bed beside it, thinking nothing of it and slept so comfortably as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

><p>x.x.x<p>

The days and months following his first encounter with Youko Kurama were fairly pleasant. The duo would speak with one another, spend time with one another, and even go out around the castle with one another. Yusuke could not believe that no one would even wish to come near such a place because they believed him to be cruel and lusting for the blood of children, day in and day out. Kurama had admitted that he was once much nicer and had a fairly different appearance.

"Different appearance?"

"I once was human. I gave it up. The people who mattered to me, perished a long time ago. And as I exacted my revenge upon the world for taking them away from me…I accepted this appearance. I can no longer turn back to the human man I was."

Yusuke thought about this. What would he have looked like as a human man? Would he still be the same man he was now? Or would he be kindler? Gentler? He didn't even know if he wanted to see him as a human. He was pretty fine with the way Kurama was now. He was still kind, but not gentle. He was sarcastic and intimidating, but not exactly rude. Yusuke was beginning to truly like him, not because he aroused him, even though he still did that, but because he liked his personality. He was somewhat distant, always thinking of some memory, and living in another time. Yusuke began to notice that time here in the castle, was very still.

"Is it always winter here?"

"It has not changed since I have."

"What would make it warmer? You changing back?"

Kurama frowned. "I do not know."

"Even the great fox demon does not know. And here I thought you had lived for centuries."

"I have."

"And you still do not know?"

"It requires many lifetimes in order to find out many things, and even so, you never find out everything because the world is ever changing."

"Unlike this place." Kurama chuckled. "What is it?"

"You make very valiant points, Yusuke. I am amazed by your intelligence."

Yusuke scowled. "Are you calling me an idiot?" He was ready for a fight. He had not fought since the day he left his home and it was beginning to wear down on him. Home…he truly missed it, what has happened to the others? Have they changed? Have they made separated lives form the ones they knew? Had mother already died? There were so many questions. And his heart was pained, wishing for the answers.

"You wish to go home?" Yusuke looked at him in shock. "I could tell you were thinking of it. You fidget just as your mother used to during her stay here."

"You mean her captivity."

"She did steal from me."

"In order to appease me."

Kurama sighed, looking up into the sky. "I will send you home. But you must return by the end of the week. Understood?" he looked back at Yusuke, there was something in his eyes that Yusuke could not say no. It was something akin to affection. Yusuke knew he was feeling something for the fox demon, but did the other feel anything for him? He always said he was too cold and careless for such things, but Yusuke wondered at that particular moment if he was lying.

Yusuke didn't know that he always was, ever since the moment he had walked in and told him his name.

* * *

><p>x.x.x.<p>

Yusuke had stayed in the home he grew up in for the entire week. He found out his mother had regained her health as she had come back home to find many herbs and gifts sent by the demon Yusuke was now living with. Hiei had gotten his freedom and was overseas somewhere, beating the heads out of fellows left and right. He sent letters to his mother every so often boasting about his accomplishments and sending gifts to her as well. Kuwabara had married the lass Yukina and they were expecting a child in the coming months. Life was grand for his family, and he was happy that they were happy. But, his mother was nagging him so he could stay past the time that he was allowed by Kurama.

"I cannot mother. I have to go back. You had promised me to him."

She pouted. "Do you really want to go back? But Yusuke…" She whined and complained for what seemed like forever. Yusuke always responded that he had to go back and that he couldn't just stay here. Truth was, he was eager to go back. Since being without Kurama, it was like being suffocated. His mother was constantly at his heels and he was always asked to help take care of the hearth.

Atsuko stopped selling things as her sons sent her gifts and things to amuse herself with. She no longer had to pay for anything because she always got what she had asked for. Her lifestyle from before had paid off in full and then some. All she wanted was someone to spend a little extra time with her, and since Yusuke was the one around her now, he was the one that would do. But as the hours started ticking, Yusuke had to leave. He kissed his mother's head and asked for her to send some wishes to his brothers. He really had to be on his way.

As he walked over to the carriage that would take him back to the castle, he was stopped by a woman carrying a basket. He soon realized that it was Keiko. "Leaving already, Yusuke? It has only been a week. Your stay was too short." She had grown to be a beautiful young woman, and she still had fancied Yusuke, but his fancy was to a certain silver haired fox demon, who was completely of the male persuasion.

"Yeah. I have to go. I loved being home but…"

"You have a new home?"

"Exactly."

She looked down at her basket. "Well…good luck with everything. I wish you nothing but happiness."

"Same to you, Keiko."

He got into the carriage and took off, the village became nothing more than a mere memory to him. As he approached the castle, he became anxious to see Kurama. He had no idea what it was, but he felt that he got out of the carriage the moment the gate opened and ran into the castle. There was something wrong about today. The castle seemed too quiet, like if something had occurred without him being around. He wandered around looking for Kurama, but he was nowhere to be found. He searched and searched and searched and felt like his efforts were all in vain.

He finally came to his bedchamber and found the silver haired fox that he had been sleeping beside since the first night, curled on his bed. Yusuke petted it for a while until it's eyes opened and glittering orbs of gold focused on his chocolate ones. "I have missed you. Have you been sleeping here since I left?"

The fox's shape changed into that of the same demon he had been looking forward to seeing. The only problem with him changing was that he was fully nude and his tail covered his manhood. He laid back on the pillows, his legs propped up and his tail between his legs. He acted as if he was posing for some sort of painting, but really he was giving Yusuke an invitation to gawk at him.

"Time has not changed since you been gone. It feels like I have been asleep for only an hour."

"You should let time go. Stop holding it in your grasp. You cannot change what happened, let what will happen, happen."

"And what if I would keep you here forever? What if I never let you age and let the castle stay as frigid as ever?"

"I want warmth."

Kurama sat up even more. "What warmth?"

Yusuke climbed onto the bed, he stripped every bit of his clothes and shed any inhibitions he had since arrived in the castle. "Yours. The summer. The sun. My sun. I want laughter, I want life. I want time to continue and when I die, it will be beside you. Unless you choose to become human, but I don't want you to."

"Demons are not immortal. We have a lifespan, once a mate of a demon dies, that demon will go mad and will probably die as well."

"Then let time take it's course Kurama. Stop holding yourself prisoner. Your heart isn't as cold as you say it is. Let it go. Live with me."

"You'll really be my sun?"

Yusuke climbed on top of him, his legs on either side of the demon's muscular body. His hands trailed down to feel the flesh of the other, until they rested where the tail began to cover in a mockery of modesty. "I'll do it. If you let me. I won't let you hurt me, and I won't hurt you. We'll be even."

Kurama flipped their positions easily, and Yusuke gasped. The tail had moved of it's own volition and if Yusuke looked down, he would see just how much he made the other excited. But then again, he didn't have to _see_ it, he could _feel _it. The moment their lips came together in a searing kiss, the castle broke free of the tundra. Warmth was restored to the land, and the gardens that were in front of the castle, flourished. The sun spilled over everything and radiated the room that the men were in.

The sun was kissing their skin as the fox demon kissed his lover in every crevice of his lover's body. He licked and sucked, creating marks on his skin, showing to the world that Yusuke was his. He growled as Yusuke ground their hips together by wrapping his legs around him and pulling him closer. Yusuke dutifully opened his legs for his lover, showing him that it was okay and that he could do as he had promised. Youko Kurama took him, plunged into the delicious heat of Yusuke's body. He was sucked in and had to fight with himself as to not bring Yusuke any pain, only pleasure.

They clawed and bit one another as Kurama thrust in and out of that loving heat. He vaguely asked himself if Yusuke was a demon in disguise because none other could tempt him, give in to him, bite him, scratch him, fuck him, and love him quite like Yusuke could. If he were a demon, he would never know himself, but they would both be beasts to each other. It was because they belonged to each other that Yusuke could be a demon just as he was.

Time had returned to his land. Youko Kurama had released the spell he had put over himself in a fit of despair. Yusuke helped him through his sorrow, and tugged on his heartstrings. The castle was just as radiant as it was supposed to be. Servants were running to and fro, parties were thrown for countless occassions, and despite them both changing into demons, none had opposed them. Yusuke's family had changed their thoughts surrounding the demon he had been sold to, and were quite happy for him.

Atsuko was even promised to live in the castle, but she settled for a cottage near it instead. Hiei had returned from overseas, a woman in tow named Mukuro. Apparently she had been the only one who could win against him. Kuwabara and Yukina were happy together with a littler of many children, and a few kittens as well.

As for Yusuke and Kurama…

They lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Extra Notes: Phew, this is the longest one-shot I have written to date. I am sorry if there are grammatical errors, there was no beta this time around. This is only the first of Demonic Fairytale Series, and there should be a second one-shot coming up real soon. I hope you all enjoyed it and if you have any questions, feel free to ask.<p>

xoxoxo


End file.
